


Sun Breaks

by Mareel



Series: Dawn [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three rays of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate history AU based on the premise that the Xindi destruction of Earth (in "Twilight") _did_ take place, and there was no temporal reset. It is a followup to [Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/751524) and precedes [The Faraway Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779578). It is Jonathan's voice.

 

Three people spoke to me of the future today. Three glimmers of light pierced the darkness that settled on me after learning, yet again, of all that happened to Earth… and to me. 

T’Pol told me that Malcolm would be bringing news that could alter what seems to be my morning routine of disbelief and despair.

Malcolm, with a light in his eyes, told me of a possible treatment for my damaged memory function. We leave soon for Denobula to attempt it.

And a young woman hesitantly confided her wonderful secret. She is going to have a baby. 

Hope lives.

 


End file.
